


through the gates

by Shattering_Colors



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Mahou Shoujo Taruto Magika | Puella Magi Tart Magica
Genre: F/F, I wrote this on a whim, i'd like to thank celine for her riz playlist on spotify, this is also sad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattering_Colors/pseuds/Shattering_Colors
Summary: ... and into the eternal sleep, my darling, my dear.
Relationships: Riz Hawkwood/Jeanne "Tart" d'Arc
Kudos: 14





	through the gates

**Author's Note:**

> =Come my darling, homeward bound.  
> -I am found.

She was sinking farther and farther into the endless void of darkness with each breath that shuddered from her chest from where she was still being pulled down by the tendrils of the shadows she commanded. They didn't want her to escape, somehow, and release the calamity that was trapped past the Gates.

There had been commotion all around her, Lapin shouting, crying out in misery about Corbeau, about Minou. At her proclaims of delivering a cruel death to the adjoined shadow and light, witches joined in an eerie chorus of voices, none of them quite fit in together with each other. They all screeched over each other, trying to obtain the upper hand in the war of not-so words. The only thing it generated was a headache for Riz.

It's puzzle pieces that were being pulled together again, sewn with the red string of fate that connected Riz to her beloved light, rearranging themselves so she could remember everything clearly. Except that she didn't want to recall the question in Tart's voice when she too had been restrained by Riz's shadows. Riz didn't want her final memories of the person she truly loved more than life to be of her struggling, of her collapsed and wailing, begging and pleading for Riz not to go. The alternative - Tart using up too much magic and being unable to purify her soul gem in time and - it wasn't an option.

Riz always knew that her path would always end this way, somehow. Regardless as to whether or not that light at the end of the tunnel was Tart or anyone else, Riz was always going to meet this dark end, trapped in a literal eternal hell with her enemies. She knew that for a fact and accepted it. Like the shadow, it was her duty to protect the light, to ensure her safety over anything else. Not to say that she didn't care for the others - for Melissa, for Eliza, for the dauphin - because she did care for them, just not in a way that was even comparable to the way that she treasured Tart.

Time was an immeasurable concept in the dark, so she truly had no idea how long it was that she had encased herself in her thoughts when Lapin began to wail and slash her scythes at Riz, calling her names and calling Tart names and vowing to destroy both of them in Corbeau's name. She honestly couldn't care less, she told herself as her head began to feel lighter. She knew what was occurring.

Her soul gem was being led away from the shell of her body. Soon enough, her sleep would be ever-lasting. She'd be able to meet up again with Catherine and tell her of all of the things that she had missed Tart do. Catherine, in turn, would retell Riz more stories of the sisters' youth and Riz would listen along, half-pretending like she'd never heard the story before, though she truly had thousands - millions - of times before.

Riz's movements are becoming sluggish now because Lapin has slashed her upper arm and Riz hasn't drawn any weapons to defend herself. Riz breathes deeply in and out and Lapin jumps in close for the kill, scythe poised and moving fast - but Riz is already gone; gone on to meet up with Catherine again, to protect Tart one final time, in her most desperate hour.

**Author's Note:**

> [Riz playlist, for anyone interested!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3A7gFhAWM4wXlKj31xja3n) As per usual, I'll advertise my [Tumble.fuck as well.](https://shattering-colors.tumblr.com/)


End file.
